lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Venice
| background = #171723 | font = century gothic | color1 = #ef93a8 | fontcolor1 = #786966 | color2 = #786966 | fontcolor2 = #ef93a8 | bodyfontcolor = white | image = AndrewVPicture.jpg | width = 350px | age = 26 | gender = Male | name = Andrew James Venice | education = Graduated Graduated | birthday = 15th of October, 1989 | address = Graceland | occupation = Teacher at BHS | relationships = Karen Myer | housemates = Parents | personality = Andrew has always thought of himself as an easy-going likeable person. What he doesn’t see is that he can sometimes come across as a little bit over-zealous. Andrew prefers being around people over being alone. He also likes children and teenagers, which is why he became a teacher. Whether children and teenagers like him so much, however, is another matter. Because Andrew can be very enthusiastic about things he cares about (which are often things that not many other people really care about), he probably intimidates his students. Andrew is a person who doesn’t pay very much attention to detail; he remembers faces more easily than names. This can come as a surprise to some people because he is a maths teacher. Andrew can sometimes be a bit sloppy in the process of doing work. Some of his students really dislike this, especially the more studious ones, because he rarely marks work on time. He is not a very punctual person either. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Light Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'8" Andrew looks a little bit younger than he is. His appearance, he thinks, is one of his strong points-no one thinks he is ugly, at least. He has always taken care about the way he looks; styling his hair, wearing moisturiser, shaving carefully. More girls/guys would probably fall for him if his personality wasn't so intense. Andrew has one gauge earring on each ear, which he had done two years ago. This is a bit of a cause of teasing by his students, some of whom tell him that the holes in his ears will make holes in his brain. Andrew first decided to grow his beard at the same he got the gauge earrings (he was going through a bit of a changing phase). At one point, he had it quite long, but then he cut it because he didn't want to look too much like a hipster. | family = *Lydia Venice: Lydia Venice (her maiden name is Matterson) is Andrew's mom. He still lives with both his parents, so he is still close to both of them. Lydia is quite protective and she says that she would still do Andrew's laundry for him even if he moved out (although she just wants to get him to move out and be independent) *Benedict Venice: Benedict is Andrew's father. Benedict is German, so he has quite a heavy accent. He is quite patriotic and likes to always put at least a bit of German food on the table. Andrew and Benedict are very close and they share a talent for sudokus, which they always do together. *Courtney Venice: Courtney is Andrew's younger sister. She is two years younger than him, but has already moved out of the house. He is actually quite close to her still and they often skype each other. Andrew believes that families should always be close. | friends = Andrew isn't really close with any of his friends from University or High School. He is trying to build friendships with some of his colleagues but they are mostly in already established cliques. | history = Andrew was born of the 15th of October, 1988. He was born in Melbourne, Australia-which was because his dad had a temporary job there. When he was two months old they moved back to California, in America with him. His dad has since got a job of the more permanent kind so the family doesn’t have to do too much moving around. Andrew’s father, Benedict Venice, is actually German, but he moved to America when he was 19 years old. Andrew’s mum, Lydia, is American with some British background. Andrew started primary school in California in the year 1994. He really didn’t thrive in the primary school environment at all. He began to act up; asking the teachers smart-ass questions, making fun of other kids and walking out of class whenever he pleased. Towards the end of his sixth year, his teacher finally put his bad behaviour down to the fact that the work might just be too easy for him. They started singling him out and giving him more difficult work. This was great… for about six months. A little way through his next year, his peers started making fun of him because of his skills and calling him names. The rest of his school life was a bit of a misery. When it came to graduation, he didn’t even go. Andrew and his family moved to Barfield to get away from his old life. He began high school there and he had a much better time. Sure, he had trouble handing in homework on time, and he landed himself numerous detentions for various reasons, but he understood all the work and was able to challenge himself, especially in maths, which it turned out he was very good at. English became a bit of a weakness for him mostly because he didn’t have a good primary school education in it. High school was also great for him because he was able to find his group of friends and establish his own identity. Now Andrew teaches mathematics (to a few different year levels) at that same school. To most people, it is just an average state school, but the place gave him so much and he wants to give back to it. He doesn’t really have any close friends among his colleagues, but they all know him because he is loud and entertaining. He was employed mostly on the basis that he knows his field extremely well, but also because he has a lot of funny stories to tell. Most of his friends were surprised when he wanted to become a teacher. Andrew has had two relationships. The first was in high school with a girl he was friends with. The other was in university with a guy who was openly gay. That guy broke up with Andrew when he found out that he wasn’t only attracted to other guys because he felt that he might then have more competition. Andrew came out to his family and friends as bisexual not long before he graduated from university and they all had the best reaction he could have hoped for. Not long ago, he came across an explanation for what pansexual is and he feels he fits that description better. Andrew is proud of his achievements. He knows that his thirteen year old self would never have even expected to be employed in the future. His dream for the future is to get a licence to fly a plane. | trivia = *Andrew loves Indie bands as well as some pop and rock music. *He loves top-deck chocolate. *I see him having this creepy laugh that in rp's I can only describe as a chuckle. It sounds a bit like a hippo swallowing a boulder. | note = I felt like it. | fc = Roman Lob | user = Pepper24Dalek}} Category:Characters Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Barfield residents Category:Males Category:Adults